The Dark Artfices: Breaking the Parabatai Bond: Jemma
by FangirlShipperShadowhunter
Summary: Emma and Julian are coming close to the parabatai curse. They need to find a way to break it before it gets out of hand. Will they survive or will they do more destruction then planned?
1. Chapter 1:Pretend

Chapter 1: Pretend

Emma Carstairs and Julian Blackthorn had a problem. They were about to fall into the parabatai curse. They would develop unnatural warlock powers and start to turn evil. Jem Carstairs explained all of this to Emma. She had a plan with Julian's brother, Mark. She was going to pretend that they are dating and have fallen in love. Mark was unsure about this, but owed Emma a favor.

"Ready?" Emma asked.

"No, why would I be ready to fool my own brother?" Mark replied. Mark had gotten more like a shadowhunter ever since he chose to stay with us. He was starting to wear runes and gear.

"Thank you so much for doing this for me. I promise I will explain everything to you when I'm ready." exclaimed Emma.

"You said you wanted me to act like we kissed and everything right?" Mark asked. Mark was still hurt from seeing Perfect Diego and Cristina kissing. He missed Kieran, but he had to get over it. He would never see him again.

"Right," replied Emma. Mark and Emma walked into the kitchen holding hands.

"I hope you're ready for this." whispered Emma.

"I am, trust me." replied Mark.

Mwah hah hah hah! Cliffhanger! Don't worry though, by the time you're reading this the second chapter will be up. I don't have any viewers while I'm writing this. Leave some reviews and tell me how long you want me to write this. Thanks so much! Signing off…

~Karou (FangirlShipperShadowhunter)


	2. Chapter 2:Relationship

**Chapter 2: Relationship**

As Emma and Mark walked into the kitchen, their hearts were beating as hard a drum. They were both so nervous, because they both knew that what they were about to do was going to break Julian's heart. They both loved him, but in different ways and Emma knew that this would help him. When they walked into the kitchen holding hands, every Blackthorn child had their eyes on them.

"Everyone can you please give us your attention?" announced Mark.

"What is going on?" Julian said bewildered.

"Mark and I are in a r-relationship" Emma managed to stutter.

Emma felt Julian's heart drop. Emma remembered him saying that if Mark and him ever got together that he wouldn't be able to move on.

"This has to be a joke." Julian muttered.

"This is not a joke Jules." I protested. Mark stood there blank faced. Emma wondered what was going on in his head. Julian stormed out of the kitchen, the Blackthorn children still staring.

"So, how did this happen?" asked Dru. She was always the curious one.

"I have always had feelings for Emma ever since we fought those Mantid demons a little while back." Mark replied. Emma always thought Mark would be a great liar. Just like Julian.

"When we were talking, we just sort of kissed, I guess." Emma said after Mark. Emma, however, was not a good liar. She was a terrible one, but she had to do what she could. Cristina looked disappointed. Mark had wondered why she looked so sad. After all, she was kissing Perfect Diego. She should be happy with him.

"That's amazing!" Cristina replied. Emma could tell she was lying. All the Blackthorn children looked very happy for them. It was great knowing that there wouldn't be any problems with the Blackthorn children, except for Julian. Julian. She had completely forgot. She ran out of the kitchen to go find him.

Thank you guys again for reading chapter 2! I hope you guys like it! I really have fun writing these. You can give me some constructive criticism if you like. Thank so much! Sorry for the short chapters! I will start making them longer. Signing off…

~Karou (FangirlShipperShadowhunter)


	3. Chapter 3:Confrontation

**Chapter 3: Confrontation**

Emma was running down the hallway to Julian's studio. She knew he would be there. He always went there when he was upset. Emma remembered when Julian showed her all of the paintings of her, all over the wall. She busted the doors open to his studio and saw him. He was taking down every painting of her, as tears streamed down his face. Emma's heart melted. She knew he would've been upset, but still this was not what she was expecting. What was she expecting?

"Emma! How could you so this to me?" Julian said enraged with anger.

"I even told you what would happen if you got together with Mark?" Julian screamed. Emma could tell how mad he was. The bond was weak and it hurt her.  
"Julian! Do you not want me to be happy? Why can't you be happy for me?" Emma exclaimed.

"Emma Carstairs, you know exactly why." Julian mentioned. Julian had never called Emma by her full name. It was scaring her. Julian leaned in and kissed her. It was a passionate kiss. A kiss as hot as soup on a summer day. Emma pulled away.

"Julian," Emma began "Stop." Emma didn't want to break away and she didn't want to stop. She wanted to stay in his embrace forever.

"I love Mark." Emma said. It pained her to say these words, she wanted Julian. Emma could the hurt on Julian's face.

"Did you kiss?" asked Julian.

"What?" Emma responded.

"Did you and Mark kiss?" Julian repeated.

"Yes. We did and it was great." I replied. Julian sat down and put his face on his hands.

"Can you just leave, please?" Julian begged. "I want to be alone and even if I didn't I don't want you here." Emma was hurt, but she understood where Julian was coming from. Emma left and went back to the kitchen.

"How's Jules?" asked Tavvy the youngest of all the Blackthorn children.

"He's alright." lied Emma. "He'll be out soon, but I can serve your breakfast. I make a mean breakfast burrito."

All the Blackthorn children nodded, signifying their agreement. Emma loved all of them, just like they were her siblings too. Emma gave a glance to Mark and he followed her to the kitchen.

"Mark, it's working" exclaimed Emma. "They believe us."

"That's fantastic, Emma." replied Emma. They hugged in celebration. Emma really liked Mark. She liked him like a brother, not like anything else.

"Do you miss Kieran?" Emma asked.

"Everyday." Mark replied. "Sometimes I wish that I stayed with the Hunt, just for him. He is the most amazing person I have ever met."

"I'm sorry, Mark." Emma started, "I have to take a shower now." Emma walked away feeling full of regret.

Thanks for reading! Again, tell me how long you want this to be. I'm sorry this is still short. Can you please tell me how long you want every chapter to be? Signing off…

~Karou(FangirlShipperShadowhunter)


	4. Chapter 4:Faerie Prince

**Chapter 4: Faerie Prince**

After Emma's shower, she went to her closet to get dressed. She put on a silky pajama dress with white laced straps. This was her emotion dress. She put it on when she was going through a rough time or needed to let out some emotions.

Mark was about to go to sleep when all of a sudden he heard a banging on his bedroom window. He saw the faerie prince of the Unseelie Court, Kieran. What was he doing here, Mark thought. He opened the window.

"Kieran, what on the name of the angel are you doing here?" questioned Mark.

"Mark, I still love you. I don't care if you stay with your little shadowhunter family or whatever you call it." Mark screamed to the window. Mark didn't know how to feel. He was happy that Kieran still loved him, but he was still angry at him for the whippings.

"I still love you too, Kieran, but I don't know." said Mark. He really did love him, and he really wasn't sure. He still had to go along with Emma's plan.

"Please just say yes." replied Kieran with hopeful eyes. His hair was a cool navy blue.

"Okay. Yes, but we have to keep this relationship a secret. And, you have to pretend Emma and I are dating. Don't ask." said Mark.

"Agreed, and I won't ask. I wouldn't want to know the answer." replied Kieran, "Goodnight my sweet shadowhunter."

"Goodnight!" yelled Mark. He closed his window and went to sleep with a huge grin on his face.

Again short chapter! I think this is my shortest one! I'm so sorry! I really hope you guys are still enjoying though! I really appreciate any reviews you can give me! Also, if you have a Wattled my user there is MarhinkiShipperLyfe. I only post Marhinki fanfictons on there though. I would love to check out your guys's work though! Signing off…

~FangirlShipperShadowhunter (Karou)


	5. Chapter 5: Perfect

**Hey Guys! BTW, if any of you are concerned, this is a Jemma fan fiction and there will be Jemma. This is also for Diego/Cristina and Mark/Kieran. Thanks so much! I tried to make this one longer! Signing off…**

~Karou

 **Chapter 5: Perfect**

Cristina ran to her room, tears streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't believe Emma would do that to her. She laid on her bed and sobbed. She really liked Mark. Why did he do this, Cristina thought. Did he see her and Diego kissing? He couldn't have, could he? She didn't know anymore. As she was wiping her tears, she heard a knock on the door. When she opened the door, she saw Perfect Diego. He stood there with roses and chocolate. It was perfect.

"Are you okay, Tina?" said Diego worriedly. Why was he so perfect? Cristina thought.

"Yes, I'm fine," Cristina responded. She was tired, and just wanted to sleep. She didn't care about Mark anymore, she just wanted to be with Diego. She leaned in and kissed him. Diego was shocked at first, but he then leaned into the kiss. It was soft at first, but then it turned into something more. Cristina dragged Diego onto the onto the bed while he was kissing her neck.

In the morning when Emma woke up, her hair looked liked she had just styled it. It was weird how good it looked. She just left it alone. She put on a sweater and headed to the kitchen. She smelled Julian's pancakes. Emma was nervous about what Julian was going to say to her or even worse, how he was going to look at her. Emma walked into the kitchen, expecting the worst.

"Morning, Em," Julian said happily. Emma was shocked, why did he sound so happy? He was so different yesterday. What happened?

"Morning, Jules," said Emma relieved. Emma felt like a weight had just been taken off of her back. Emma took a pancake off of the pan and sat down next to Julian. He smiled at her, like everything was the same.

After breakfast, Julian went to Emma's room. He knocked on the door and when Emma opened it, she was in a towel.

"Hey, Jules," Emma said, "Do you need something?" Julian was just staring at how perfect she was. Her damp golden hair dripping on the hardwood floor.

"Y-yeah," Julian replied, "Can we talk?" Emma looked nervous.

"Of course! Let me just get dressed." Emma closed her door and disappeared for a moment.

After Emma got dressed, she took a deep breath and prepared for what they were about to talk about. She opened the door.

"Come in, Jules." Emma gestured Julian to come in. Julian sat down on her bed and looked nervous.

"I have something I need to tell you, Em." Julian said nervously. Emma was concerned. Whatever he was about to tell her didn't sound good.

"Yesterday after you told me about you and Mark, I went to go blow off some steam, and I met this girl." Julian started, "She was really cool and she's a shadowhunter. We've started dating." Emma was so hurt. She couldn't show it on her face, but she felt like she was going to cry.

"That's awesome, Jules," Emma lied, "You should invite her to dinner." Emma might fall apart if she sees him kiss someone else or marry someone else.

"Good idea, Emma," Julian said, "I'll go call her now." Julian left Emma's room and took out his phone.


	6. Chapter 6: The Girl

Hello, Lovelies! I have gotten many views since I last updated and I just wanted to say thank you so much! I can't believe I just uploaded this story like a week ago and it's amazing how much views it has gotten! I have been working on a longer story to thank you, that's why it has taken so long. Thanks again! Signing off…

~Karou

Chapter 6: The Girl

Julian had just walked out of the room to call the new girl he had met. She dialed her number. Julian really liked this girl, but not as much as Emma. No one could match up to Emma. Her name was Brooke, she had mud brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was beautiful but in his eyes, Emma was gorgeous.

"Hello?" answered Brooke. Julian was too dazed to reply right away. She must have already said something before this.

"Hey Brooke," Julian said, "Would you want to have dinner here at the Institute?" Brooke was also a shadowhunter so he knew that it would be fine with Diana.

"I would love to!" Brooke replied cheerfully. Brooke had been cheerful when Julian had met her.

"I'll be there at 8?" Brooke asked.

"Yes," Julian replied, "See you later." Julian walked back into Emma's room. Emma looked like she was in shock.

"Is she coming?" Emma asked. Julian always loved the way she was always so calm like nothing could hurt her.

"Yeah," Julian replied.

"Awesome," Emma said. Julian wasn't so sure if she meant it or not. Julian needed to get ready for Brooke, and he needed to stop thinking about Emma.

Emma watched as Julian walked out of her room. When he shut the door, she stuffed her face into her pillow. Why? she thought. Why did he have to be with someone else? Emma needed to talk to Cristina. She had a few hours before Julian's girlfriend came for dinner. She ran into Cristina in the hall and tumbled to the floor.

"I need to talk to you," they said in unison. Cristina needed to talk to her too? Emma thought. Cristina dragged Emma to her bedroom, and Emma sat on her bed.

"You go first," Emma said.

"I slept with Perfect Diego." Cristina blurted. Emma was a little shocked, but to her, that wasn't a huge deal. She had bigger problems, after all.

"Wow," Emma said, "Did you like it?"

"Emma!" Cristina said grossed out. It was funny to Emma. Cristina didn't quite find it funny.

"What?" Emma giggled.

"That's gross." Cristina replied, "What's your thing?" Emma wasn't sure if she should tell Cristina about the whole faking with Mark thing.

"Well, Julian is having a girl over for dinner tonight," Emma responded. It hurt Emma just to say that.

"Em, I am so sorry," Cristina said empathetically, "I know you loved him." Loved. That was hard to hear. She loves him.

"I still love him!" Emma blurted.

"Em," Cristina started, "He's at the door." Emma turned around and saw Julian looking at Emma with wide eyes. He looked so shocked. He stormed away.

"Julian, wait!" Emma chased after him.

Julain couldn't believe what he had just heard. Did she mean it? Julian thought. Why the hell would she say that! He stopped as he heard Emma calling after him.

"Julian, listen please," Emma began, "I do love you, but I love Mark too." Julian just felt like he was going to punch a wall.

"I'm sorry, Emma," Julian said teary-eyed, "You can't have both," Julian was so upset. He couldn't handle this.

"I choose Mark then," Emma said angrily. Julian stormed into his room and was about to get ready.

Emma heard a knock on the door. She opened it and saw her. It was Julian's girl. Who else would it be?

"Hi," Brooke said, "You must be Emma. I'm Brooke."

"Yeah," Emma replied, "That's me. Come in." Emma closed the door behind her and led her to the kitchen.

"Julian, Brooke is here," Emma replied fake happily. Julian looked os nice today, with his spiffy little suit and tie. Emma was wearing a sequin gold blouse and leggings to match her eyes. Julian walked up to Brooke and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She was so pretty, prettier than her, Emma thought. It stung to see Julian kiss her. Emma needed to set the table.


	7. Chapter 7: Dinner

**Hello, Lovelies! Thank you for all the wonderful suggestions and I tried to build the setting up more this time. Sorry for another short chapter! I had a little writer's block! ~Karou**

Chapter 7: Dinner

Emma had just finished setting up the table and was waiting for Julian to finish cooking dinner. She walked into the kitchen and smelled the hypnotizing smell of Julian's spaghetti.  
"Hey Jules, is dinner almost ready?" Emma asked. Julian had spaghetti sauce all over his apron and hands. It made Emma want to laugh, but they were not in good terms.

"Yeah," Julian replied silently. Emma walked out of the kitchen to see Brooke rearranging the table.

"What on Earth are you doing, Brooke?" Emma asked frustrated. Brooke just looked at Emma and smiled. She had gorgeous straight teeth. They were as white as a pearl.

"Oh I was just tidying up, sorry," Brooke replied sincerely. Emma couldn't get mad at her. She was too nice.

"It's alright," Emma said. Brooke did make the table look nicer than how Emma had made it. The spoons and forks laid on napkins placed parallel from the plates. Brooke was still smiling at Emma.

"Is Jules almost done?" Brooke asked. Hearing Brooke call Julian "Jules" made Emma flinch. That had been Emma's nickname for him.

"Almost," Emma said, trying to sound cheerful. Brooke sat down at the table and twiddled her fingers. Emma sat down as well.

"So Emma, do you have a boyfriend?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Um, yes. Mark Blackthorn, Julian's brother," Emma replied nervously. Emma should get used to calling Mark her boyfriend after all.

"Oh wow! He's a cutie!" Brooke said too cheerfully. At that moment Mark walked into the dining room. He was wearing a nice colored shirt and khaki pants.

"Hey Em," Mark said as he walked in. Emma walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. This should feel right, after all she had a massive crush on him when she was twelve. Twelve year-old her would be happy. Why didn't she feel happy? Mark hugged her tight. It felt nice, but it felt like a brother hugging her.

"Aw," Brooke gushed, "You guys are so cute."

"Thanks," Mark and Emma said at the same time. Cristina walked with Diego. She was wearing an aqua blue sparky dress and silver heals. Diego's outfit matched hers. They both sat down at the table waiting for dinner to be served. The rest of the Blackthorn children went out with Diana so the rest of them could be alone.

"Julian should be done any minute," Emma said trying to be patient. Julian walked in with the hot bowl of spaghetti. He was trying to balance the noodles and the sauce. It was weird how balanced he was.

"Dinner is served," Julian said laughing. He gave everyone a plate of spaghetti.

"This is delicious, Jules." Brooke said. Julian took a napkin and wiped spaghetti sauce off of Brooke's lip. This hurt Emma with a thriving pain, Mark could see it. He held Emma's hand to make her feel better.


	8. Chapter 8: Petty

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry that it has been months since I posted! I just had writers block and couldn't think of what to write. I would just like to thank everyone for 1,700 views! Woohoo! Thank you so so so much to everyone who supports me. I love all of you. (Look at me acting like I'm famous or something.) Sorry for the short chapter, I'll make it extra long next time.**

 **Signing off,**

 **Karou**

 **(FangirlShipperShadowhunter)**

 **Chapter 8: Petty**

Mark, Emma, Brooke, and Julian were all sitting at the dinner table enjoying the spaghetti Julian had prepared for them. Emma and Mark were still holding hands. Emma was staring as she saw Julian and Brooke giggling and being all cute. Emma resented Brooke, even though she had no reason to. Brooke was the sweetest Shadowhunter Emma had ever met. She was gorgeous too. Her silky chocolate brown hair and perfectly straight white teeth were her most prominent features.

"So, Emma," Mark whispered, "Are you alright?" Emma just stared at Mark. He was very good looking.

"Yeah," Emma replied. Julian looked up at Emma. Her heart stopped. Why did she have to love Julian? No, the better question was why did they have to become parabatai? Her rune burned at this thought. Emma heard the doorbell ring.

"Who could that be?" Julian asked startled. Julian and Emma walked to the Institute door, seraph blade in hands. Julian opened it and saw—Clary and Jace.

"Hi," Clary said excitedly. She looked happy about something.

"We have good news and bad news," Jace stated, "The good news is that Clary and I are engaged. The bad news is that there was a demon attack at the London Institute. We have to go now." Emma looked shocked. She hadn't even had the chance to speak yet. Julian looked the exact same way. Julian told Brooke and Mark that they all had to go. Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn, teleported them to London. Emma and Julian felt the rush of being teleported, looked at each other and looked away.

Julian was thinking about what his life had become and what he had done to get here. Why he chose Emma to be his parabatai and why he had to love her. He was staring at Emma, wondering if she was thinking the same thing.

"Jules, you alright?" Brooke asked Julian. Julian didn't answer for a few seconds, still stuck in his fantasy world.

"Uh, oh yeah. I'm fine, sorry." Julian replied. He shook his head and tried to forget what he was thinking. They had finally arrived in London, and Emma and Julian awkwardly looked and looked away at each other. Clary noticed it, and looked at Jace. Jace was also aware of what had occurred and came up with a plan.

"You know what, Julian and Emma have to go home, we can't have too many people here," Jace said. Clary gave Jace an angry look and then smirked to herself. Julian started blushing, and he and Emma stepped back into the portal.

"Brooke seems nice," Emma said nervously. Julian looked at her in disbelief, he didn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah, she is a great girl," Julian replied in a petty tone. Emma moved her bright blonde hair out of her face.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean, Julian?" Emma asked in a furious way. All the Blackthorn kids were down the basement training. They could hear all of this. Emma and Julian both felt their parabatai runes burning as if it were getting weaker and weaker each day.

"It means she's a great girl, and she's not my parabatai." Julian said frustrated. Emma was bright red; she was hurt. Emma ran to her room tears welling in her eyes. Julian started chasing after her.

"Emma, Emma wait!" Julian hollered as Emma was running away. Cristina was passing by, and she heard what was happening. She stopped Julian from chasing Emma.

"Julian, stop," Cristina began, "Look, Emma still loves you and it pains her to see you with another girl. It hurt her especially when you said what you just said. I don't even understand how you could say something so petty. Just stop chasing after her." Cristina turned around and ran after Emma. Julian sat against the wall, and ruffled his hands across his hair feeling guilty for what he had done. Julian heard a knock on the door, it was the clave.


	9. Chapter 9: The Clave

**Hello Lovelies! You don't understand how awful I feel for not writing for like a year. School has been stressing me out because I'm graduating this year and I have been really busy. I hope you understand and I will stop making excuses. As I promised last time, here is an extra long chapter. I will probably have to end this soon because of** _ **Lord of Shadows**_ **coming out. Thank you soooooooo soooooooo much for over 5,000 views! I love all of you.**

 **~Karou (FangirlShipperShadowhunter)**

 **Chapter 9: The Clave**

The Clave stepped in like it was their own home. Julian had the chills. Were they hear to bust Emma and Julian for their act of breaking the Accords?

"Hello Mr. Blackthorn," a tall Clave member stated.

Julian just nodded his head while producing an awkward half-smirk. Just as Julian was closing the door, Emma walked down the stairs, her eyes puffy.

"What's going on?" Emma said sniffing.

The Clave member walked around checking around corners as if they were they looking for something or someone.

"We have reason to believe that you are harboring a member of the Hunt," a tall muscular Clave member said stoically.

"What? That's outrageous." Julian started, "Do you know what they did to our family?"

Julian looked furious. Emma hated that she enjoyed his temper so much. It looked so much better when it wasn't aimed at her.

"We are going to have to look around for security purposes, sir," the muscular one said again.

All four Clave members searched every inch of the Institute. They each looked disappointed when they found nothing. Julian looked satisfied; when they started searching, Julian suspected Mark.

"Sorry to waste your time," a short stubby one said. Julian just nodded his head once again. He shut the door frustrated. He went to his art room starting to paint Brooke to try to replace the thought of Emma.

Emma went down to Julian. He just stared blankly at her when he first saw her.

"Hey, that was weird, wasn't it?" Emma said trying to break the ice. She looked down at the sketch, hurt. Julian still looked pissed.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe just maybe it was your boyfriend that's harboring a member of the hunt?" Julian said angrily.

This question made Emma mad.

"What exactly are you accusing _your own brother_ of?" Emma said furiously. Julian set down what he was sketching.

"Maybe he is still in love with the _guy_ who whipped us," Julian said showing no emotion but anger.

Emma started to storm away but was stopped.

"Yeah, Emma, storm away, storm away like you always do because you're a coward," Julian said his voice cracking.

Emma looked so hurt. She had no idea that Julian was capable of doing something that would hurt her so much. She desperately wanted to just run far away, but now she couldn't. She turned around. Julian was looking at her, his expression blank. Emma ran into his arms and pressed her lips against his. Julian was shocked at first but let himself press his lips onto hers.

"Emma, we can't," Julian said as he pulled away for air.

Emma just stared into his beautiful blue-green eyes and said, "Just shut up and kiss me."

Julian just continued kissing her. They both felt as if there was no one else but them that mattered. They knew that they would have to deal with horrible consequences from the parabatai curse, but they didn't care. In this moment, it was just them.

Emma yelped and touched her parabatai rune, "Ow!"

Julian instantly felt the same pain right after her. They both fell simultaneously, clutching their runes in intense pain. Cristina ran down to find Julian and Emma rolling around in pain.

"Emma, Julian," Cristina screamed,"Mark, Diego, I need your help now!"

Mark and Diego ran downstairs at the same time. As they were going down, they looked at each other awkwardly.

"Um, guys, enough with the death stares; I need your help now," Cristina said urgently.

Diego and Mark finally saw Julian and Emma writhing in pain. They rushed down; Mark carried Emma, and Diego carried Jullian.

"We need to get them to the Silent Brothers _now_ ," Diego said.

Cristina was the only person who knew about Emma and Julian's issue. She had to stop them from taking Julian and Emma to the Silent Brothers, because if they did, they would find out about the curse being in place.

"NO," Cristina said angrily.

They both stared at her in shock.

"Why," questioned Diego.

"We should call Jem Carstairs, but what I need you two to do is get the children out of here. I don't want them to see Julian and Emma like this," Cristina ordered.

Mark and Diego rushed out to get the Blackthorn children out. Cristina sighed.

She looked at Emma and Julian who were placed on the floor, and said, "What have you guys done?"

Emma and Julian were passed out at this point from the pain. Emma was dreaming about immense power taking over darkness. She felt better and more powerful than she ever had before. Julian was dreaming about immense pain. He felt weak, very weak. Julian felt as if he might die, but he wanted to tell Emma he loved her before he did. There was no way to tell her though. His mind wandered back to the pain.

Cristina pulled out her phone and dialed Jem Carstairs. It rang a few times before Cristina heard Jem's British accent.

"Hello," Jem answered.

"Hey, Jem, it's Cristina, I have an emergency with Emma and Julian," Cristina responded.

Jem sighed and said, "Say no more; I'll be right over."

Cristina hung up the phone and brought Emma and Julian to the infirmary which is where people in the Institute would use healing runes after getting hurt. However, a healing rune wasn't going to fix their current problem. Jem arrived after a few minutes; he looked exasperated.

"Where are they," Jem questioned.

Cristina led him to the infirmary. Jem examined Emma and Julian on the tables. He looked frustrated.

"Emma and Julian must have done something to trigger the comatose state they are in currently. It is something to do with the parabatai curse," Jem said discontentedly.

Cristina looked worried. Emma and Julian were her family.

"What does this mean," Cristina asked concerned.

Jem shifted his eyes. She knew this was a bad sign. Jem scratched the back of his head. Cristina knew this was an even worse sign.

"Just say whatever you're gonna say," Cristina blurted.

Jem sighed, "There is a 90% chance that one of them is going to die."

Cristina felt tears welling up in her eyes. What was she going to do?

 **HAHAHA another cliffhanger! I'm sorry you guys! You really don't deserve this, i know. I just needed to make things more interesting. There is only one chapter left before i'm ending it! Well toodles for now…**

 **Signing off,**

 **Karou (FangirlShipperShadowhunter)**


	10. Chapter 10: Finale

**Hello lovelies! I am so sad to say that this is my last chapter for my** _ **Dark Artifices**_ **fanfiction! I hope you all enjoyed, and satisfied yourselves until** _ **Lord of Shadows**_ **. Unfortunately, I will not be writing a fanfiction for after** _ **Lord of Shadows**_ **. I love you guys so much! Thank you for the overwhelming support I have received from this fanfiction. I will miss you all so much! If I decide to write another fanfiction, I will keep in touch. Until the end of the story, signing off...**

 **-Karou (FangirlShipperShadowhunter)**

 **Chapter 10: Finale**

Cristina's eyes started to tear up. Emma was her best friend; she couldn't lose her because Emma fell in love with her parabatai. Jem looked at her sympathetically, and Cristina exchanged a horrified look.

"Do you know which one of them will die?" Cristina questioned.

"No. not until it's too late," Jem responded,

Cristina looked around at the stone wall in the infirmary that she had treated Julian and Emma in a myriad of times. She remembered all the silly memories that seemed irrelevant before. Cristina sat on the ground and sobbed into her hands. Jem was just watching silently with nothing to say.

Jem finally spoke up, "Maybe if we could find a way to break the bond, than we could save them."

Cristina just looked irritated, and said, "Jem, this has been our problem the whole time. We can't break the bond."

Jem scratched his head, trying to think of a solution.

"I know what to do. You are going to think this is crazy, but we have to kill Julian," said Jem cautiously.

Cristina gasped. Her brow raised, and she said, "Will this save Emma?"

Jem looked surprised. He didn't think that she would even consider.

"Yes," Jem said blankly.

Cristina looked sick. She sat down and rubbed her temple.

She looked at Jem, "No, I can't believe I was even considering it. Is there another option?"

Jem's eyes lit up, "Contact Clarissa Fairchild immediately."

Clary arrived at the Institute door, not aware of what was happening. Cristina ran up to both of them, waiting for Jem to say something.

Jem looked at Clary, "Ms. Fairchiid, you can create new runes, correct?"

"Yes, technically," Clary answered curious, "and you can just call me Clary"

Jem nodded his head, "Do you think you can create a rune that can break the parabatai bond?"

Clary looked completely shocked. Cristina looked pallid but quickly changed her expression to hopeful.

"Yes, yes, please, Clary," Cristina begged.

Clary responded, "I'm not sure the Clave would appreciate this."

Jem gave her a death glare. Clary sighed.

"I'm sure we can explain it to them after, I guess," Clary forced.

Clary took out her drawing pad. She glided her stele in a way that felt just right; she knew she was doing the right thing. Clary drew a new rune that looked the opposite of the parabatai bond.

"Are you sure you want me to do this," Clary questioned.

Jem and Cristina both nodded their heads. Clary drew the rune on top of Emma and Julian's parabatai runes. Emma and Julian both screamed so intensely that the Institute rumbled. This was the most pain either of them had ever felt in their entire lives. However, it did wake them up. Both the new rune and the parabatai bond faded away. Emma and Julian just stared in awe as they realized _they were free_. Neither of them felt weak or powerless anymore; they both felt like they could conquer the world.

"Let me explain, you-," Jem started.

"No need," Julian and Emma said in synchronicity.

Julian got up, walked to Emma, and kissed her. Emma and Julian didn't feel wrong kissing each other anymore. They were happy.

"We finally get our happily ever after," Emma said happily.

Julian chuckled and hugged Emma.

Jem, Cristina, and Clary watched in awe as two people finally got to be happy.

 **Hey, I'm back. Getting emotional thinking about how this is already over. I know this last chapter is really short, and I'm so sorry.** _ **Lord of Shadows**_ **comes out tomorrow, so there is nothing much I can do. I love you all soooooo much. I am grateful that a stupid fanfiction I wrote blew up so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Kisses! For now, signing off forever…**

 **-Karou 3 (FangirlShipperShadowhunter)**


	11. IM BACK

**Hi Lovelies! I miss writing fanfiction, and I really missed you guys too! Do you have any ideas about what I should write about? If you guys do, you should message me or leave me a review. I love you guys sm ^_^ For now, signing off…**

 **-Karou(FangirlShipperShadowhunter)**


End file.
